onimushafandomcom-20200222-history
Hideyasu Yūki
Hideyasu 'Sōki' Yūki A group ability you can proform with Soki by pressing the left direction button is "absorb" to which Jubei says "absorb thoughs souls" though you can activate this skill using all the other playable characters. This ability causes Soki to forget about fighting and absorb the genma souls released by battle. He is defenceless but will gain all the benefits of absorbing the souls. Hideyasu 'Sōki' Yūki was a warrior who possesses the dark power of the Oni. He goes by many names besides Sōki and Hideyasu Yuki; Blue Demon and Oni of the Ash. Having Lamentation, his prised broardsword he learned about Hideyoshi's insidious scheme, he sets out on a journey to burn the Genma trees and defeat the Genma running rampant across the land. Wielding two swords with such grace, precision and power, Hideyasu is soon referred to by townsfolk as "Kaijin no Sōki", Oni of the Ash, due to his extreme resemblance to the Oni God and as atribute to the ash of the trees he burns. Sōki's travels are aided by a young creature by the name of Minokichi. He provides Sōki with instant "teleported" travel, insight on the various creatures & places they traverse, and quips about the allies they eventually obtain. Sōki's hidden costume is that of Ryu from Capcom's Street Fighter series. Sōki uses a variety of heavy broadswords and katana's. He appears in Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams. Historically Yūki Hideyasu (結城秀康, Yūki Hideyasu?) (March 1, 1574–June 2, 1607) was a Japanese daimyo who lived during the Azuchi-Momoyama and early Edo periods. Born the second son of Tokugawa Ieyasu, he established the Echizen Fukui Domain. Birth Hideyasu was born Tokugawa Ogimaru in 1574, the 2nd son of Tokugawa Ieyasu, by Ieyasu's concubine, Lady Oman. Oman is said to have given birth to twins, and that Ogimaru's brother succeeded Oman's father as priest of Chiryū Shrine in Mikawa Province. He was born near Hamamatsu Castle, in Ofumi Village. Oman was a servant to Lady Tsukiyama, Ieyasu's first wife. After Ieyasu impregnated her, he feared Tsukiyama's wrath, and so he sheltered her in the home of his retainer Honda Shigetsugu. Ogimaru was born there. Indifference from Ieyasu The young Ogimaru was, for some reason, disliked by his father Ieyasu. It was not until age three that he met Ieyasu, and even that meeting, cold as it was, was not arranged by the father, but instead by Ogimaru's half-brother, Matsudaira Nobuyasu. After Nobuyasu's execution by order of Oda Nobunaga, Ogimaru would have been the next in line to inherit the Tokugawa headship; however, as part of the peace negotiations following the Battle of Komaki-Nagakute, he was given in adoption (in reality as a hostage) to Hashiba Hideyoshi. Coming of age while living with Hideyoshi, Ogimaru then took the name Hashiba Hideyasu, which combined the names of his adoptive father and biological father. Young Adulthood and Battles Hideyasu took part in his first campaign during the subjugation of Kyushu in 1587, leading the assault on Buzen-Iwaishi Castle. He also received honors for his distinction in the pacification of Hyūga Province. Hideyasu also took part in the Siege of Odawara (1590) and the Korean Campaign (1592). His successes in these campaigns earned him respect as an able field commander, despite his young age. In 1589, a son was born to Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and so Hideyasu was given in adoption the following year to Yūki Harutomo of Shimōsa Province. Marrying Harutomo's niece, Hideyasu succeeded to the Yūki headship and its 111,000 koku landholding. Later Years Following the Battle of Sekigahara, he received a transfer from the fief the Yūki family held in Shimosa Province (assessed at 101,000 koku) to one in Fukui (670,000 koku). In 1604, he took the surname Matsudaira. When he died in 1607, his first son Matsudaira Tadanao succeeded him. Category:Oni Warriors Category:Characters